The present invention relates generally to the field of performing a quiesce request for a computer system, and more particularly to performing the quiesce request in a multithreaded processing environment.
During a computing system's operation, a processor or processing core of the computing system may issue a quiesce request to halt or suspend operation of all other processors or cores of the computing system. A processor or core issues a quiesce request when an instruction requires access to one or more resources of the computing system, where the operation requires the resource to remain unchanged or unaltered during the execution of the operation. Many computing systems provide a multithreaded environment for programs or processes executing on the computing system. Multithreading allows multiple programs or processes to execute on the same core or processor of the computing system. A thread is a set of instructions or operations that an instance of a program or process requests to be performed by the computing system. Multithreading increases the utilization of the computing system and maximizes the utilization of a core or processor. If one thread executing on a core needs to wait, another thread can perform operations as the first thread waits.